


band practice

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Oral Sex, and the return of my favourite pick up line, now as a makeshift song title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: “Ibuki’s gonna call this one, ‘I Won’t Go Down In History, But I’d Go Down On You!’”





	band practice

**Author's Note:**

> i was going about my day and the thought of ibuki using that pick up line as a song title for something popped into my head. hope you like it!
> 
> edit: i’m still not 100% sold on the title so i might change it eventually

* * *

Ibuki was thankful for many things in her life: her friends, her music career, her girlfriend. The last one was especially her favourite, especially in the times when she got to have some private time with her in the bedroom, which she found great pleasure in calling their ‘private concerts’, since those usually ended with the sounds of moans and groans echoing off the walls. Ibuki liked to test different things out with Mikan, and today she had bound Mikan’s wrists with thin scarves, and was currently positioned between her girlfriend’s spread legs. One arm was wrapped around Mikan’s thigh, so she was in the perfect position to kiss her inner thighs, and also be close enough that if she wanted to (which she did), she could get to work on pleasuring her, as well. She had already been teasing Mikan for nearly an hour, gently poking and prodding at her pussy, making a few musical puns, but not going further than the tender touches. Each would bring a noise from Mikan, but she was nearing the end of her rope and desperate for something to happen. 

“P-please, just do something already!” she whimpered, at the last touch that led nowhere.

“Ibuki is working up to it!” Ibuki replied, giving Mikan’s inner thighs another kiss. “She just loves seeing you like this and wants you to be ready for it.”

“I-I’ve been ready,” Mikan tried, looking down to Ibuki, still comfortably settled between her legs, but still not doing anything. 

“Okay, okay,” Ibuki said, finally leaning in. She paused before doing anything yet again, though, her face momentarily twisting in thought. 

“W-what’s wrong? Did you change your m-mind about t-this?” Mikan asked nervously. Ibuki quickly shook her head. 

“No, no, I was just trying to come up with a song title to dedicate this performance to.” 

She closed one eye in thought, resting her head against Mikan’s inner thigh. Suddenly, her face lit up again, and she snapped her fingers. “I got it!”

Looking up to Mikan with a gleam in her eyes, she proudly shared her newest title. 

“Ibuki’s gonna call this one, ‘I Won’t Go Down In History, But I’d Go Down On You!’” 

“W-what—  _ ah!” _

After she’d said it, Ibuki immediately dove in, burying her head between Mikan’s thighs, not giving her a chance to respond to her newest title, but instead to give her the pleasure she’d been withholding. Mikan moaned, her hands clenching the sheets as Ibuki began exploring her most intimate parts with her mouth. 

“O-oh, Ibuki!” Mikan moaned, shutting her eyes as she turned her head. “Th-that’s...ah~” 

Ibuki lifted her head for just a moment, licking her lips quickly. “That’s right, don’t be afraid to be loud! Remember, it’s just you and me in our own concert hall, Miki, and Ibuki wants to hear you!”

With this, she lowered her head again, continuing where she left off. She swirled her tongue over Mikan’s clit, looking up as she did to gauge her reactions; encouraged by her flushed face and slightly open mouth, the occasional tiny, shy moan leaking out, she stuck to that. Looking away, she gently wrapped her mouth around her clit, bringing her free hand up to Mikan’s nether lips, using her fingertips to gently spread her lips, pressing the tips of her fingers inside. 

“P-please~” 

Ibuki felt Mikan’s leg shaking slightly against her head, and with that sign she gently pushed two fingers inside her, feeling Mikan’s walls clench around them. With her tongue still flicking over her clit, Ibuki began slowly pumping her fingers, enjoying the feeling of her girlfriend’s tight walls squeezing them, alongside the small moans and whimpers from above. 

“I-I’m almost th-there,” Mikan whimpered, and a burst of excitement shot through Ibuki at this. She kept up her pace, shutting her own eyes as she focused on the sounds of Mikan’s moans (music to her ears), the taste of her, and how she was practically dancing on Ibuki’s fingers, her hips bucking slightly as she tried to get more than what Ibuki was giving her. 

To change things up a bit, Ibuki curled her fingers slightly as she pumped them, hitting the top of Mikan’s canal and making her cries louder. Her cries got higher and higher as Ibuki’s tongue and fingers worked in tandem, eager to push her to her peak. 

A sudden cry finally announced Mikan’s climax, her body clenching hard around Ibuki’s fingers, nearly forcing them out. Ibuki held tight, continuing to pump them (albeit slower) and flick her tongue over Mikan’s throbbing clit, wanting to keep it going as long as possible. She was surprised when a gush of fluid splashed over her fingers, finally breaking her mouth away from Mikan with a gasp as Mikan, in turn, whimpered. 

“I-I’m sorry!” she squealed, foregoing the afterglow of her orgasm. 

“No, Ibuki liked that!” the musician replied. “That was a nice finish to the concert.” 

Mikan giggled, still slightly embarrassed. “W-well I’m glad you thought so.” 

“Oh yeah,” Ibuki said, pulling back from Mikan, and licking her lips again. “It was great! Did Ibuki perform to your liking?” 

“You did,” Mikan said, with a small nod. “T-thanks.”

“Anytime,” Ibuki replied, moving to sitting up. “Now, maybe I should free you so we can wrap this concert up and cuddle?”

“I’d like that,” Mikan said, and Ibuki nodded, moving to do so. She undid the ties that bound Mikan’s wrists, freeing her, before the girls settled down next to each other.

“I can’t wait for the next practice session,” Ibuki said, settling herself so her head was resting on Mikan’s chest. One of Mikan’s hands came up to rest on her head, gently stroking her hair. 

“Me either,” she said. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
